Harry's Birth
by Dueler312
Summary: My version of how Harry was born into the world. Does not connect with The Carefree Year.


I do not own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling owns all.

This does not have to with my other story, "The Carefree Year."

Harry's birth

Around in Godric's Hollow, James was in the nursery room, levitating everything to where Lily wanted to have it. She couldn't help because of the extra weight she was carrying in her. Although, she didn't know it, she was going to have that baby boy of hers soon.

As soon as James had gotten finish putting the crib in the right spot, he heard a shout.

"JAMES! GET IN HERE!" Lily shouted from their bedroom.

James left the room in a hurry to see what was going on with his wife.

"What is it, Lily?" he asked as soon as he entered their bedroom.

"He's coming," Lily shrieked. Sure enough, James could see that her water had broken because there was a wet spot on her blouse and on the floor.

"Hang on, let me get the suitcase," James said, and Apparated downstairs to get her suitcase. Then he went to the fireplace to floo Sirius. He knew he couldn't floo Peter since he was protecting their location on the Fidelus Charm, and Lupin was in the middle of a werewolf cycle. He had only one friend right now that he could call to let him know about Lily.

"Sirius, are you there?" James called out into the fireplace. Soon enough, Sirius's head came out of the fireplace.

"What is it James?" he asked.

"Get to St. Mingo's, now. Lily is about to have him," said James.

"I'm headed there now," said Sirius, and his head went out of the fire.

James grabbed the suitcase and Apparated back up to his and Lily's bedroom, where Lily was starting to breathe heavily now.

"Hang on, Lily, I'll carry you down. _Evanesco,_" he said at the suitcase, vanishing it until they got at the hospital.

"I don't think picking me up is a good idea," Lily stated.

"Don't worry, I not going to drop you," said James, as he picked her up. He carried her downstairs slowly and to the fireplace. He put Lily down for a minute so he can grab some Floo Powder and toss it in the fireplace. He then picked up Lily and walked slowly into the fireplace, and called, "St. Mungo's. Then they were whooshed out of their fireplace and landed carefully in one of the fireplaces for floo travel at the hospital.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" a healer known as Brink said while coming toward them.

"My wife is about to have her baby," James announced. "Oh, bring her here," he said, conjuring up a wheelchair with his wand. "I'll take her into the maternity ward." As he said that, he opened up the lifts, took Lily in, and started to head up.

"James, over here," a voice called to him. It was Sirius. He had just walked through the window that led to the hospital.

"Anything?" he asked.

"We just got in," said James. "I'm going to head up there now and wait for a little bit."

"I'll inform Albus, then I'll be up there, and he went to the fireplaces, grabbed some floo powder, and shouted Hogwarts, and he disappeared in the green flames.

Later on, Lily was fully dilated to help push the baby out. James was with her, while Sirius was in the waiting room.

"Ok, Lily," said Healer Brink. "You ready to push?"

"Yes, I am," said Lily. She felt a contraction in her and she began to push it out.

"Stay strong, Lily," said James as he kissed her forehead. She pushed again, as the healer said that the head was popping out. A few more minutes had passed, and their son was born.

Later on, after he was cleaned up, Lily's on was handed to her, as he began feeding from her.

"Hey, " James voice came from the door as he opened it. "Feel up for some visitors?"

"Always," said Lily, as he and Sirius came into the room.

"He looks beautiful," Sirius said as he looked at the little boy.

"Yeah, he does," said James.

"What are you to going to call him?" asked Sirius.

"Well," Lily began to say, "If you agreed to be his godfather, we'll tell you."

James looked as shocked as Sirius did. Sirius then shook his head and said, "I would be honored."

Lily just smiled as she said," Then welcome little Harry James Potter to the wizarding world.

(A\N: Hey, how did you like this little one chapter fanfic that I wrote about Harry's being born? Pretty cute, huh? Well, its time to tell me of what you think.)


End file.
